Legilimência
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Hermione é flagrada tendo pensamentos um tanto impróprios sobre o Mestre de poções. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse o que se passa na mente da irritante Sabetudo? Leia e descubra!


**Nome da fic:** Legilinência

**Autora:** Sheyla Snape

**Beta-reader:** Roxane Norris

**Shipper:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

**Cnsura:** 18anos (cenas de sexo)

**Gênero:** PWP, NC17

**Resposta aos desafios de frases, Sandy.**

1) "Eu não faria isso nem se o Sol nascesse no Oeste amanhã".  
2) Snape diz: "Seja lá o que você estiver fazendo, não pare".

**Resumo:** Hermione é flagrada tendo pensamentos um tanto impróprios sobre o Mestre de poções. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse o que se passa na mente da irritante Sabe-tudo? Leia e descubra!

**Agradecimentos Especiais:** À Aline Snape por me incentivar a escrever fics do casal e a incrível ajuda que me deu nessa fic em particular! À minha irmã-beta-comensal Gabi, por exigir uma Hard Core Porn, bom... não saiu tão hard assim, mas foi o que pude fazer.

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais:** À minha Mamis querida Roxane Norris que betou essa fic me tirando de um desespero sem tamanho. Mamis, eu te amo MUITO!

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens aqui mencionados são de autoria de JKR, e o único interesse é a diversão.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

* * *

Legilinência

By Sheyla Snape

Hermione Granger não era mais a mesma. Suas aventuras com os inseparáveis amigos, há muito tempo, deixaram de ter aquele encanto juvenil. Agora eles estavam em guerra e, para enfrentar tal desafio, eles teriam que crescer mais rápido do que jamais imaginaram que cresceriam. Hoje seus interesses eram completamente outros.

Estudar deixou de ser apenas um passatempo e ela se sentia um pouco estranha por isso, tudo a sua volta estava mudando, e mudando rápido demais!

A menina de cabelos cheios e dentes grandes não existia mais... A pequena e irritante sabe-tudo dera lugar a uma jovem mulher decidida e corajosa. Qualidades que baniam de seu convívio cerca de 98 dos pretendentes da sua idade, deixando os 2 restantes divididos entre: homens muito mais velhos que ela e os absurdamente mais velhos. Sendo assim, sua vida resumia-se a descobrir uma nova maneira de contra atacar as armas e poções que o Lorde das Trevas estava utilizando.

Desnecessário dizer que a ausência cada vez mais constante do melhor mestre de poções conhecido da Inglaterra fazia dela a única pessoa capacitada o bastante, ou apenas suficientemente como ele mesmo afirmara, para ajudá-lo a realizar pesquisas, desenvolver manipular poções do lado da luz.

Isso mudou seu ponto de vista do mundo e da guerra. Ela não mais combatia o mal em campo, ela não mais enfrentava comensais em duelos mortais a cada esquina. Sua visão de mundo estava centrado agora nas horas e horas que eram preenchidas com leituras e estudos avançados sobre poções. Tudo girava em torno de poções. Era certo que a busca minuciosa que fizera na extensa biblioteca do castelo de Hogwarts a fascinara. Os inúmeros livros antigos que encontrou sobre o assunto, inclusive artigos publicados em periódicos bruxos da época de pós-graduação do professor Snape, eram de uma acadêmica que a deixaram extasiada. Hermione leu cada pergaminho em que pôs seus olhos... Só não conseguiu mesmo ter acesso aos livros particulares do mestre de poções. Não por falta de tentativas, é claro... Mas os feitiços poderosos que o professor usava na sua sala repeliriam o próprio Lorde das Trevas, o que se diria sobre os alunos intrometidos?

Aqui estava ela... jovem, bela, e presa a um laboratório improvisado no Largo Grimmauld nº 12 preparando mais um estoque de poções que, de tão entediada, sequer lembrava o nome.

Hermione agia mecanicamente, cortando, medindo, pesando e mexendo os caldeirões a sua frente. Ocasionalmente sua mente viajava por lugares e lembranças de alguns sonhos, até que se lembrou de um em particular... estremeceu. Um sonho extremamente sensual e impróprio, para dizer o mínimo, e que recentemente passara a persegui-la enquanto estava acordada. "Seja sincera Hermione, ultimamente basta você olhar para ele que... Meu amado Merlin, isso está tomando proporções embaraçosas!" – suspirou.

Ela foi acordada de seus pensamentos pela batida seca da porta do laboratório. Para seu deleite, e eventual desespero, o protagonista de seus sonhos impróprios, Severo Snape, acabara de entrar. Irritado como sempre!

— Seja lá o que você estiver fazendo, não pare! – ele parecia mais irritado que o normal. Agitava a varinha convocando vários frascos e ingredientes em cima de uma bancada ao mesmo tempo em que retirava outras coisas dos bolsos do casaco.

— O que está acontecendo? – ela já o vira zangado diversas vezes, mas nunca com agora.

— Nada que diga respeito à senhorita, apenas tenho que preparar essa poção ou perderemos a guerra de uma vez! – ele a olhou fixamente nos olhos e ela se arrepiou lembrando-se por segundos de um de seus sonhos, mas conteve-se a tempo de ouvi-lo. — Agora volte aos seus afazeres!

Hermione o conhecia muito bem para saber que não adiantaria continuar a questioná-lo sobre qualquer coisa. Seria tão mais fácil se eles trabalhassem juntos, ao invés de disputarem feito duas crianças. Suspirando ela baixou a cabeça e procurou em seus pensamentos o que fazia antes da entrada dele e tremeu novamente. "Droga, não deveria ter feito isso!" – ela pensou ao sentir o corpo reagir à visão em sua mente de um Severo Snape usando apenas cuecas.

O tempo passou sem nenhuma palavra trocada entre eles, Hermione agora tentava ler um periódico sobre feitiços avançados enquanto aguardava suas poções esfriarem para depois engarrafá-las. Ela tentava também ignorar, sem sucesso, as mãos ágeis e tentadoramente sexy de seu antigo professor de poções que trabalhavam agilmente na bancada ao lado dela. "Oh Deuses, ele tem as mãos mais deliciosas que eu já vi na minha vida, como seria se ele simplesmente tomasse minhas coxas com elas e..." – foi interrompida pela voz profunda dele.

— Senhorita Granger, poderia descer ao planeta por alguns segundos e me dar ouvidos ao menos uma vez na vida?

— O senhor mesmo me ordenou a ficar quieta no meu lugar, não foi? Por que o desobedeceria agora? – a resposta saltou de sua boca antes mesmo que seu cérebro registrasse as palavras. O olhar dele foi tão fulminante que faria qualquer um chorar, curiosamente ela só ficou ainda mais excitada.

— Aparentemente a senhorita perdeu a noção do perigo, não é mesmo? – o tom suavemente rouco da voz dele a fez tremer, mas definitivamente aquilo não era medo!

— Não professor, apenas estou cansada demais para ouvir e aturar seus comentários mau educados! Francamente... e ainda se diz um professor!? – ela suspirou exaltada enquanto voltava sua atenção a revista que tinha em mãos.

— Sua menina insolente, eu deveria...

— Deveria prestar atenção no que está fazendo, sua poção parece um pouco fora de controle... professor! – ela cortou-o sem sequer levantar os olhos na direção dele. Snape assustara-se dando um passo para trás, a sabe-tudo irritante quase o fizera perder horas de trabalho. "Maldição!!" – ele pensou.

Minutos depois, ambos os caldeirões estavam devidamente controlados, aquele em cima da bancada e o que fervilhava em sua mente, e que fazia seus nervos estarem a ponto de explodir. Novamente tentou falar com Hermione.

— Preciso que pegue alguns frascos de raízes de mandrágoras e as pulverize pra mim, a quantidade que tenho aqui não será suficiente para...

— Peça, por favor! – ela disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— O que você disse? – ele não acreditava em seus ouvidos.

— Eu disse... – ela falava calma e pausadamente – peça, por favor!

— Eu não faria isso nem se o Sol nascesse no Oeste amanhã!

— Então vá você mesmo pegar as raízes e divirta-se as pulverizando!

— Você bateu com a cabeça ou algo assim? Com quem pensa que está falando?

— Estou cansada desse tratamento e não vou mexer um músculo sequer antes de ouvir as palavrinhas mágicas!

— Vá para o inferno!! – ele cuspiu ameaçadoramente entre os dentes, num tom perigosamente rouco.

— Sinto muito, mas não são essas. – ela folheou a revista aparentando tédio, quando na verdade cada palavra proferida por ele a excitava mais. "O que eu estou fazendo? Está certo, a voz dele é estonteante, mas se continuar assim ele vai me matar!"

— Ora sua... – ele começou a falar, mas foi novamente interrompido por ela.

— Não se atreva... ou eu deixo você aqui sozinho e sem nenhuma ajuda! – agora sim ela o encarou. Firme e decidida aos olhos de qualquer um, contudo, ela tremeu lasciva ao fazer isso.

Severo Snape parou por um longo momento. Era possível ver uma veia pulsando sobre a têmpora esquerda dele, e Hermione perguntou-se se ele considerava matá-la com uma Avada ou se divertir antes com uma série de maldições que nem mesmo ela reconheceria.

Incrivelmente ele não fez nada disso...

— Por... favor... – as palavras saíram lentas e perigosas da boca dele.

Suculentamente lentas na opinião dela.

No quarto ano, quando teve seu primeiro namoradinho, Hermione sabia que o rapaz estava muito longe de um ideal de beleza e masculinidade. Depois dele, não foram muitos os homens que realmente a interessaram. Contudo, de uns tempos para cá, durante as noites enquanto o sono não vinha, ela passava horas pensando no mestre de poções, imaginando o que havia por trás daquela capa, daquela máscara arrogante. Imaginava como seria o corpo daquele homem másculo, e principalmente, que maravilhas ele faria em uma cama.

Aparentemente se tudo continuasse a caminhar daquele jeito, ela cometeria uma loucura.

— E agora, está esperando o que?

Sorrindo cinicamente, ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e caminhou até a porta lateral que levava ao estoque. Sentindo-se elétrica, Hermione postou-se logo à frente dele na bancada, passando a picotar e pulverizar as raízes como ele tão gentilmente pedira.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se fez presente entre eles, agradavelmente, levando Hermione ao seu mundo de sonhos e fantasias... Mecanicamente ela terminou o que fazia e, sem perceber, fixou o olhar no homem a sua frente, analisando, seguindo, deleitando-se com cada movimento das mãos, admirando a genialidade com a qual ele manipulava cada ingrediente na medida exata. Uma parte do seu cérebro tentou identificar qual poção ele preparava, mas a idéia foi imediatamente suprimida quando os olhos dela captaram o movimento que os lábios dele faziam sempre que ponderava sobre algo.

Ela nunca o percebera antes, era um movimento rápido e certamente só aconteceria se ele estivesse sozinho e muito concentrado. Hermione quase sorriu, encantada ao ver Severo Snape deliberadamente lamber e morder o lábio inferior.

Deleitar-se com aquela visão levou-a a um estado perigosamente lascivo de consciência, ou seria inconsciência? Ele estava com a barba recém feita e a loção amadeirada penetrava como um ópio em seu órgão sensitivo. Hermione deixou-se vagar profundamente em seus pensamentos, quando notou os botões abertos da capa que revelavam uma visão parcial do pescoço dele, o pomo de adão e a pele branca. Cada item desse, colocado na ordem certa em seu pensamento, a faziam devanear mais ainda. Quanto mais o professor se movia diante de sua mesa, mais excitada ficava, e inevitavelmente ela acabou perdendo a noção de tempo. Não lembraria quantos minutos ficou perdida naqueles pensamentos, porém, dentro do seu delírio ela sentiu-se transportada para longe dali.

E sem ter noção de onde estava, Hermione reviveu aquele sonho... Ela se aproximando lentamente daquele homem extremamente misterioso, duro e mau-humorado. Ele a tomava em seus braços e depois de um longo beijo, as mãos grandes e pálidas do professor subiam pelas suas coxas, arrastando a saia para longe, apertando com força cada pedaço de carne que encontrava ao seu alcance, enquanto ela tentava desabotoar rapidamente os botões da capa e da camisa em seguida.

Ela deu um impulso com os pés e ele a segurou. Permitindo que as pernas dela transassem sua cintura, apertando-o, puxando-o sensualmente para mais perto, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ela o deixara excitado. O quadril dele inclinou-se para frente e ela gemeu fogosa.

Em momento nenhum eles interromperam o beijo... afinal, quem precisava de oxigênio? Hermione testava o fôlego dele e descobriu, maravilhada, o quanto Snape beijava bem.

As mãos de Severo não perderam tempo, alcançaram rapidamente sua calcinha e seus dedos dele a penetraram sem pudor ou permissão. Ela retesou, murmurando um gemido satisfeito. Acostumando-se aos movimentos daquelas mãos experientes, agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, mordendo-o, enquanto era sentada em cima da bancada.

Severo afastou-se dela, admirando o corpo jovem a sua frente. Um sorriso malicioso se formou na boca fina. Pouco antes de ele dizer:

— Agora a senhorita vai se arrepender pela impertinência!

— Vou? – ela sorriu de volta.

Ele a puxou de volta, sem cuidado e sem carinho, virou-a de costas e prensou-a contra a mesa.

— Sim, vai! – e sem aviso, deu-lhe um tapa. — Hoje a senhorita está em detenção e vai me pagar por cada impertinência, por cada desafio, e cada pergunta dita sem permissão. – mais um tapa, esse mais forte.

Hermione gemeu.

— Quem deu permissão para gemer? – mais um tapa, dessa vez mais forte.

— Mas eu só...

— Acho melhor você obedecer, ou ficará roxa.

Lentamente ele inclinou-se contra ela, segurando as mãos dela e colocando-as sobre a bancada.

— Não se mexa! – ele sussurrou na orelha dela, enquanto lambia o local.

Outro leve sussurro e Severo estava livre de suas roupas, bem como Hermione.

— Simplesmente linda... – ele acariciava o corpo dela sem a menor pressa, meticulosamente admirando a pele firme, os seios, as costas. As mãos dele desceram lentamente até pararem nos quadris, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

Ele esfregou o pênis rígido e latejante contra ela, exigindo passagem. Deixando-a louca...

Snape a provocava o quanto podia, o quanto ele agüentaria, mas no momento nem ele mesmo era tão forte... E quando ambos não agüentavam mais ele a prensou contra a mesa fria, inclinando seu corpo contra o dela e a penetrou num só ímpeto. Ela gemia de prazer e ele não tinha pressa em terminar o ato. Ele a beijava na nuca, na boca, acariciava seus seios. Ela retribuía com beijos molhados até que ambos atingissem o ápice do prazer.

Hermione nesse momento suspirou alto, assustando-se em, de repente, encontrar-se de volta ao laboratório de poções... Seus olhos piscaram incertos do que era real ou imaginário...

Lentamente ela foi se dando conta de onde estava, tudo não passara de mais uma de suas alucinações, mais um de seus sonhos acordados... Ela pensou em retornar a tarefa da qual não deveria ter se desviado, mas ao olhar para o homem que estava a sua frente, percebeu que ele a encarava já há alguns minutos.

E para seu pavor, notou também que o professor a olhava com uma cara muita surpresa, dando-lhe a exata noção de que ele tinha perfeito conhecimento de seus devaneios.

Foi assim que, horrorizada, ela lembrou... Severo Snape era um excelente legilimente!

Hermione não sabia o que fazer, e imediatamente, como uma garotinha de doze anos que é apanhada olhando para um menino de quem gosta, ela ficou extremamente vermelha. Seu desejo era de aparatar dali para um lugar desconhecido, ou simplesmente abrir um grande buraco no chão e ser tragada por ele.

Mas o professor continuou encarando-a, desafiando-a a dizer algo. Mas ela não saberia o que dizer. Foi apanhada em flagrante... simplesmente não havia uma saída para aquilo.

Seu cérebro trabalhava em busca de uma resposta digna, quando o som de alguém batendo a porta os trouxe de volta. Uma hesitante Tonks colocava a cabeça de cabelos roxos para dentro e a chamava.

— Desculpe incomodar, mas... er... Mione, professor Snape... precisamos de vocês na cozinha, a reunião já vai começar.

Hermione ainda estava estática e completamente perdida, seu cérebro aparentemente travara e ela mal conseguia articular uma palavra de confirmação.

Severo resolveu ajudá-la...

— Apesar da intromissão indesejada agradecemos o aviso! Estaremos lá em poucos minutos!

Salva por alguns segundos do olhar penetrante dele, Hermione começou a guardar o material de cima da mesa. Não tinha coragem de levantar seus olhos da bancada e encarar Snape. Sua respiração era ofegante e um tanto ruidosa, e pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela estava completamente concentrada no que fazia. Não se permitindo sequer notar a movimentação do Mestre de poções, que andara até um armário e ao retornar, parara as costas dela.

Entretanto, a proximidade do corpo dele, o cheiro inebriante da loção pós-barba a congelaram. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer era esperar e tentar controlar seu corpo, que vibrava em antecipação ao que ele poderia fazer.

Lentamente Snape encostou seu corpo no dela, e sussurrando num tom doce e suave, disse:

— Menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória, Srta Granger! E a senhorita terá detenção hoje à noite.

Sem qualquer outra palavra ele saiu do laboratório deixando Hermione trêmula... e com um sorriso nos lábios.

FIM.


End file.
